memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Beta Circini Base
|status = Active |length = |beam = |draft = |decks = |propulsion = |defenses = Regenerative multiphasic deflector shields |offenses = 24 phaser arrays (rotary mounts) 24 phaser emitters (stationary mounts) 12 torpedo launchers 2,400+ photon torpedoes |image2 = Abraxis IV.jpg |shuttle = Defense: 2 Valiant-class Tactical Corvettes 36 Valkyrie-class Advanced Tactical Fighters Auxiliary: 1 Aerie-class Support Ship 3 Danube-class runabouts 3 Delta Flyer III-class runabouts 9 Type-11 shuttlecrafts |caption2 = Iota Leonis V }} Beta Circini Base Base is a planet-side installation of Starfleet. It is located in a continent on the class-M planet Beta Circini II. It was established for four purposes: * To serve as the primary support facility of Beta Circini Command to the orbital station Starbase 335, and to Task Force Shogun, * To function as processing facility for dilithium, a refinery for deuterium, and a mining facility for natural resources that are fabricated to produce duranium and tetraburnium * To support the Federation colony on the planet. Beta Circini Base’s facilities have the capacity to process thousands of tons of ore a day. Bio-neural gel packs and other non-replicable Federation technologies are also produced in the base. The base is manned by a Starfleet crew of 1,200, while about 2,400 scientists, engineers, technicians and support personnel help operate the various laboratories, stations and systems of the base’s three main sections. It has a civilian colony of 35,000 spread over the base’s three complexes. Base layout Beta Circini Base is a complex composed of three main sections: Circini Surface Complex – Is the primary command and operations hub of Beta Circini Base. The complex was constructed above ground. It sprawled over a largely flat plain 3 square sq. kms. in area and had at its center the Operations Center, which is the command center of the base. The residential areas of all Starfleet personnel and most recreational facilities found on the base are located in the Circini Surface Complex. All personnel assigned to Task Force Shogun are entitled to residential quarters here should they decide to own one and are given the option of bringing their families to the base. 500 Starfleet personnel, 1,000 civilian personnel, and 20,000 Federation civilians reside and work at the Circini Surface Complex. Circini Underground Complex – Is the primary refinery, mining and processing hub of Iota Leonis Command, and the engineering center of Beta Circini Base. The whole complex and the facilities attached to it were built under the surface of the planet. The entirety of Circini Underground Complex was constructed underneath the surface of the planet less than a kilometer from Circini Surface Complex. It has a total area of 4 square kilometers. The dilithium processing, ore mining, and deuterium refinery centers are located in this section, as well as the three warp cores and the main computer systems that run the whole base. Residential quarters were also constructed in this section for those who prefer to take up residence underground. 500 Starfleet personnel, 1,000 support personnel, and 10,000 Federation civilians reside and work at Circini Underground Complex. Circini Ocean Complex – Is the primary scientific research hub of Beta Circini Command. It is located on the ocean floor a few kilometers from the shores of Circini Surface Complex. It is a disk-shaped underwater complex one square kilometer in area, with facilities for aquatic science research focusing on marine and aquatic sciences, water-based propulsion technology, aquatic farming, and aquatic resource mining. Starfleet offices, and function rooms and residential quarters with standard recreation facilities for those who prefer to take up residence underwater were also constructed in this section. 200 Starfleet personnel, 400 support personnel, and 5,000 Federation civilians reside and work at Circini Ocean Complex. The three complexes are connected to one another by a two-way tunnel network utilizing of maglev-transports running the entire length of the base on monorails. Transportation within sections is provided by turbo-cars. Base defense The three complexes of Beta Circini Base are protected by multiphasic unimatrix shielding. It is armed with 12 rotary-mounted Type-XII pulse phaser assemblies, 12 stationary Type-XII phaser emitters, and 8 torpedo launchers. It has a payload of 600 quantum torpedoes and 1,800 photon torpedoes, distributed equally between the three complexes. Support ships For defense, the three complexes of Beta Circini Base are regularly patrolled by: * two Tactical Corvettes * 36 Fighters All are parked at the large space port beside the Operations Center. For auxiliary and scientific functions, the base is supported by: * one Support Ship * three runabouts * three runabouts * nine Type-11 shuttlecrafts These auxiliary crafts are divided equally between the three complexes. Command staff Beta Circini Base is commanded by a Captain. Although designated as a separate command, it falls under the jurisdiction of Beta Circini Command. The base therefore takes orders from the Base Commander of Starbase 335, Commodore Shren, in her capacity as Deputy Sector Commander.